No me importas
by keiko-dark-love
Summary: Después de sufrir por un amor no correspondido raven decide ser indiferente a sus sentimientos pero que pasa si ahora la persona que la rechazo no le gusta eso


El día seguía como siempre villanos derrotados, Chico Bestia y Cyborg jugando videojuegos, Robin y Starfire quien sabe en qué parte de la torre se encontraban y yo aquí en mi cuarto sumida en mis pensamientos torturándome una y otra vez con los recuerdos de un pasado que nunca volvería.

no sé como comenzó todo en realidad en que minuto cambio todo. cada mañana iba a la cocina a prepararme mi ansiado te y estaba el esperándome para que lo acompañara a desayunar, nadie sabía que a esa hora él se encontraba sin su típica mascara, mostrándome sus profundos ojos azules y su hermosa sonrisa con un hola rae, y largas conversaciones. De pronto el ya no estaba tan temprano, llegaba después que yo terminara el desayuno, ya no me mostraba sus ojos solo una fría mascara y su sonrisa cambio a tan solo una mueca, nuestras largas charlas se transformaron tan solo en un gesto con la mano, en qué punto llegamos a esto

-laven! Tenemos un visitante! Abre la puertaa!- golpeando insistentemente la puerta

-vamos chica oscuro no hay que ser maleducados!-

"rayos, no me pueden dejar simplemente tranquila"- abriendo la puerta de la habitación- que tiene que ver eso conmigo- viendo con enojo a Cyborg y Chico Bestia

-vamos Raven, hace tiempo que no tenemos a un visitante y menos de la torre este-decía Chico Bestia entusiasmado-puede que sea abeja ya sabes cómo se siente Cyborg- pegándole ligeros codazos a Raven como para que se uniera en su intento de avergonzar a Cyborg hasta que un aura oscura lo rodeo y desapareció oyéndose un fuerte ruido proveniente del mar

- gracias hermanita aunque no crees que te propasaste un poco en tirarlo al mar?-

-créeme Cyborg no lo hice por ti- siguió caminado hasta la sala de estar dejando de lado a su cibernético amigo

Cuervo Punto De Vista

Chico bestia se lo busco, me da un leve remordimiento se que el trata a toda costa que me una a su diversión pero no entiende que yo así no me divierto, cruzo el pasillo y se abre la puerta de la sala de estar, no debí salir de mi habitación, ahí estaba robin y Starfire besándose apasionadamente, m pecho se comprime, se me anuda la garganta, siento mis ojos escocer, por azar porque tuve que venir hasta acá.

-wow, chicos búsquense una habitación- por un momento se lo agradecí a chico bestia quien sabe cómo se cambio tan rápido, o quizás cuanto rato estuve viendo esa escena, sentí como la pareja miraba hacia nosotros, no pude evitar bajar la cabeza, en qué momento llegue a amarlo tanto al punto de desgarrarme el alma de esta manera

-oh, lo siento tanto amigos míos, no puedo evitar no hacer el ritual típico de la tierra para expresar mi amor hacia mi novio robin- soltó la tamaraniana, por un momento me pareció que enfatizaba en MI, alce la vista y vi al pelinegro con su rostro sonrojado

-quien se supone que vendrá- pregunte tratando de cambiar el tema y en todo este rato robin por fin me miro

-viene speedy, viene a buscar unos planos que Cyborg hizo para aumentar la seguridad de la torre este-

-en pocas palabras abeja no lo soporta y nos manda a nosotros a que lo cuidemos-solté esperando alguna reacción de su parte en cambio de eso solo sentí una mano en mi cintura sorprendiéndome

-rayos chica oscura que mal concepto tienes de mi- era speedy, lo empujo fuertemente para que me suelte- wow tranquila que no muerdo- dijo con una sonrisa torcida- a menos que me lo pidas- se me revolvió el estomago

-cuidado niño bonito que a mi hermanita nadie la toca- Cyborg y su sobreprotección, espere alguna reacción por parte de robin pero era una ilusión en vano, me di la media vuelta para volver a mi habitación y poder calmarme tantas emociones juntas no me hacen bien, camine lentamente tratando de olvidar lo sucedido pero fue inútil, me desplome en mi cama hasta quedarme profundamente dormida hasta que alguien golpeo mi puerta

-Raven necesito hablar contigo- robin? Qué diablos hacia acá, mire mi habitación para ver si había algo fuera de lugar y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

-Dime-

-quiero hablar contigo, puedo pasar?- me hice a un lado dándole espacio para que entrara- escucha Raven, la verdad me quería disculpar este último tiempo no he sido un buen amigo, pero star por alguna razón extraña piensa que yo te gusto y bueno por mas que le diga que no es así no entiende y es mi novia la amo sobre todas las cosas no quiero que hayan malentendidos- no puede ser más cruel la situación, al decir que la ama no sabe cómo me rompió el corazón por un momento mi razón se fue por el caño y comencé a hablar

-tiene razón robin, tú me gustas- vi como sus ojos y su boca se abrían de manera sorprendida hasta a mi me sorprendió pero necesito deshacerme de todo esto q tengo dentro-

-pero Raven tu y yo somos amigos, compañeros de batalla

-ok chico maravilla solo dije que me gustabas, no he dicho que me pidas matrimonio ni que dejes a Starfire, es solo una ilusión pasajera quizás sea por la conexión que compartimos, pero descuida no interferiré entre tú y star, no soy ese tipo de persona

-tienes razón Raven, exagere las cosas, lo siento- inesperadamente me abrazo, un abrazo cálido que me acelero el corazón y luego al soltarme me dejo un vacio- te dejo tranquila

La tarde continuo normal a pesar de haberme confesado aun siendo más que rechazada antes me sentía bien con un peso menos encima, libre, aun me dolía verlos juntos pero la indiferencia se me da bastante bien tanto que hasta me engaño a mí misma, los días pasaron cada vez era más indiferente con robin al punto de ignorarlo completamente, al parecer no todo era miel sobre hojuelas con la pareja oficial últimamente robin se ve bastante deprimido, pero no es algo en lo que debería meterme, t speedy se ha vuelto un poco más tolerable me acompaña a veces en la azotea mientras medito en silencio, un gran esfuerzo viniendo de el

Dark-chica en que iría a ver una película conmigo? Como compañeros de este curso

-no gracias, no me interesan ese tipo de cosas

Nos dejó usted de asegurarte que el arrepentimiento,

-no deberías volver con tu equipo? O no quieren que vuelvas

-que cruel solo prolongue un poco mi estadía para poder entenderte un poco mas eres muy misteriosa me das curiosidad

-gracias por decirme fenómeno

-no quise decir eso, vamos salgamos a cualquier lugar que tu elijas –que insistente es este chico

-ok, mira solo quiero caminar por el parque tranquilamente

-está bien te espero en la entrada, en 30 minutos- dándome un beso en la mejilla y corriendo rápidamente

-idiota- sonreí levemente y toque me mejilla, me teletransporté a mi cuarto para ponerme ropa de civil, tome unos jeans grises, una camiseta negra un poco anche y una chaqueta con capucha negra, nunca me he preocupara por cómo me veo total ocupamos ropa de civil una vez a las miles, me puse unos botines negros , al parecer termine muy rápido así que me fui a la sala a esperar y ahí estaba robin, no le tome importancia y comencé a leer un libro

-Raven, importa si usted tiene una empresa-HAGO ratón

-es un país libre

-Debido a que estos saldrás bien vestidos alguna parte?

-no veo que tenga q darte explicaciones

-eres parte de mi equipo tengo q saber donde esta cada uno-su voz suena tensa

-para eso están los comunicadores , ahora si me disculpas- cierro el libro y me levanto hacia la entrada

-ya veo… que rápida eres- me quede estática, "que fue lo que acaba de decir?"- es decir que rápido me olvidaste o utilizas a speedy para eso?

-quien crees que soy chico maravilla, con qué derecho tu vienes a reclamarme- se lo dije de manera calmada aunque por dentro maldad gritaba por salir

-es solo una apreciación Raven, no quiero que te hagan daño por eso te pido que te cuides que te hagas mas la difícil-

No dije nada, Salí rápidamente de ahí, que derecho tiene de decirme esas cosas, no soy una cualquiera, no saldré en estas condiciones no tengo cabeza para aguantar a speedy


End file.
